


All For Show: A Dollhouse Alternate Ending

by SaltandJinJin



Series: Dollhouse [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Happy Ending, Murder Mystery, Spoilers, dollhouse - Freeform, pretty please read Dollhouse before this, there's not much I can add to this, unlike the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltandJinJin/pseuds/SaltandJinJin
Summary: After all of the terrors he has gone through, Taehyun wakes up to find a surprise waiting for him that he never could have expected.*NOTICE*Please do not read without reading Dollhouse first. This is an alternate ending for Dollhouse and, therefore, will not only not make sense, but also contains so many spoilers! Thank you!This ending begins where Chapter XVIII in Dollhouse left off.
Series: Dollhouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740346
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	All For Show: A Dollhouse Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I need to let it be known that this ending is not canon to the actual story line, but it made me feel better about what I have done :)  
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> (This was born from JinJin's idea)

**Day 8**

Taehyun woke up in the morning with a start, breathing heavy. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to erase what he had seen in his sleep. The nightmares only got worse every night. His heart was still racing and he had to sit and catch his breath for a moment to calm himself down. 

He eventually slid out of bed, not feeling much hope for the day. If they had guessed right the previous night, then the three of them would be free today. If they had guess wrong? Taehyun didn’t want to think about it. 

Taehyun briefly caught sight of himself in the window as he went to leave the room and cringed. He had stopped caring about his looks days ago, but it still hurt him to see himself like this. He looked terrible because he felt terrible. 

Taehyun slipped quietly our of his room and made his way to the grand staircase. As he set his hand on the cold railing, he tried his best not to remember what had happened all of the other times he had gone down these stairs. 

Taehyun dared himself to peek over the banister into the foyer before he made it to the bottom of the steps. When he did, his heart stopped.

“Wha—What?” Taehyun’s limbs turned to jelly and he almost tumbled down the rest of the stairs. 

Taehyun stared at the foyer now filled with the corpses of everyone who had died, all set up like dolls. Taehyun felt tears fall from his eyes as his body was overcome with fear. He made his way down the stairs and to to foyer. 

They were all there. As Taehyun scanned the room his eyes eventually landed on a face that frightened him. Lucas. 

Taehyun blood turned to ice. If Lucas was dead, that meant . . .

As if on cue, Chan suddenly spoke up from where he was making his way down the stairs, knife gleaming in one hand. 

“It looks like it’s just you and me,” he mused, voice sickeningly sweet. 

“It was _you_?” Taehyun choked out, betrayed. He had trusted Chan. Chan had helped them, comforted them, kept them together from the beginning. This couldn’t be real.

Chan shrugged. “There’s no one else here, is there?”

“ _Why_?” Taehyun felt broken and alone. Chan shrugged again. 

Chan shrugged. “Fun. Why else?”

“This is sick,” Taehyun spat. “None of them ever did anything to you.”

Chan laughed. “This isn’t a game of revenge, silly. Just a game of amusement. And you all played along.” Chan was almost at the bottom at the stairs and the adrenaline in Taehyun’s body was rising.

Taehyun flinched as the older’s foot finally hit the floor. “Now the only thing that stands between me and victory, is you.”

Taehyun didn’t know what came over him, but, before he knew it, he was sprinting for the fire poker. Gripping it tightly, he turned around to Chan, brandishing his new weapon. 

Chan’s eyes widened. He raised his hands in surrender after placing the knife on the ground. “Woah, woah, Taehyun. Calm down.”

“What do you mean calm down!’ Taehyun shouted. “You trapped us all here. You killed everyone!”

Chan shook his head before offering Taehyun a smile. “Did I?”

Taehyun tilted his head in confusion, brain struggling to comprehend what the other could possible mean. He was shaking. 

Suddenly, Taehyun jumped in alarm, heart almost stopping when he heard shouting from behind him. 

“Surprise!”

Taehyun screamed and whipped around to see his friends all standing before him in the foyer. Al of the people he thought were dead, gone forever, were now standing before him. 

“Wha—What?” Taehyun couldn’t breathe. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, dropping the fire poker to the ground with a loud clatter. “But I thought . . .”

Taehyun’s eyes filed with tears as all of the others rushed over to him, muttering and shouting variations of “Happy Birthday!”

Taehyun marveled at the faces he had been staring at earlier, sure they were corpses. Yoongi. Hoseok. They were all alive. Taehyun was sobbing. 

“Hey, calm down,” Hoseok comforted Taehyun, placing his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We are all okay.”

Taehyun drew in labored breathes, hiccuping through his tears. “But—but . . .” He looked between all of these people, marveling at the marks of their death, realizing only now that none of those injuries were real. “How?”

“It took a _lot_ of planning,” Chan explained softly. “We drew straws to figure out who would be the murderer and the deaths were random. You really seemed to have figured me out by the end.”

Taehyun scrubbed at his tears with the heels of his hands, leaning into the group of people wrapping him in a hug. “ _Why_?” he sobbed. 

“The other members told us that you really liked murder mysteries so we spent a long time setting all of this up,” Changbin offered. Taehyun mentally cursed Yeonjun, knowing he and Changbin were friends. 

If Taehyun ignored the overwhelming guilt and fear that he had felt, and all of the nightmares, he could see how this was actually a really good gift. It had actually felt like he was in a murder mystery, something he really did enjoy. If Taehyun thought back to all of the times he was trying to solve murders and everyone was working as a team, he couldn’t help but feel thankful for such an extravagant gift. However, there was something about really believing he was in such a terrifying situation that Taehyun knew would have him messed for very a long time.

“Thank you,” Taehyun murmured before laughing through his tears, leaning further into the giant hug he was being crushed under. “I am going to need therapy.” The other laughed, but Taehyun was being dead serious.

This was great and all, but it was definitely scarring. Maybe Taehyun needed to rethink his hobbies if his friends were going to prepare things like _this_. Taehyun suddenly feared all of the times he has watched The Hunger Games.

“Just wait until your party next year,” Lucas said happily. “Your other members said they wanted to be a part of it this time too.”

Taehyun’s eyes widened. “Wait—”


End file.
